The Black Knight
by uchihaskitsune22
Summary: Looking for a High School that had a football team where he could accomplish his dream of playing in the NFL. Will Naruto be able to change the game style of the White Knights? Will he be able to reach the Pro's with his 'Brother-in-Law' Natsuhiko?
1. Entrance Exam and New Friends

**CHAPTER 1: Entrance Exam and New Friends**

 **I don't own Naruto or Eyeshield21 they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

It was a sunny Monday in Deimon, the birds were chirping the kids were running around happy while their parents looked over them.

"Man I can't believe they are forcing me to take the entrance exam to Deimon, I rather go to another high school" The speaker was a blond boy, about 14 years old, spiky hair framing a lean face, a pair of cerulean color eyes and three whisker like marks on each cheek.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, with great aspirations of becoming the best running back both in Japan and in the NFL.

He was walking to the train station to make it to the entrance exam to Deimon High School, and yet he wasn't as excited as others, his parents told him to sign up on Deimon and one other school of his choosing but he had no clue which other school he wanted to get in.

His father was a good but strange man, and by strange he meant being a pervert. Or as he like to be called a 'Super Pervert'.

His mom was more down to earth and was both caring and strict never to demanding of him but yet always expecting great things of him. She was a retired medic that was supposed to be the best medic in the Kanto region.

His father was a best-seller author but both his mom, and big sister were ashamed that the best seller was… smut, pure and simple smut.

He smiled at the thought of both Jiraiya and Tsunade arguing over him peeping on her on the bath for his smut and him defending said smut, he would always stare with his older sister Shizune who was starting Med school soon where their mom taught, he knew without a doubt that she would be a great medic some day

While he was thinking this he saw he was finally on the train, but his eyes widened when he saw a pair of thugs trying to grope a couple of girls no older than him, he hated two things in the world bullies and rapist. He walked up to them and while they weren't paying attention he took of their belts holding their pants, he smirked when they stopped groping the girls. When they turned around he left his fist fly to both of their heads.

After a few minutes of both girls and Naruto beating up the guys he smiled a bit and turned around to leave, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder he turned to see a blond teen, two years older than him with a goatee and smiling.

"Ah Ha Ha, that was good kid, the way you defended this ladies from those guys. Let's go" he said and started stirring Naruto back to the two girls he had helped earlier.

"Thanks for the help back there" the brown haired girl said while bowing a little "My name is Wakana Koharu and this is my friend Yamanaka Ino" she said pointing to the blond haired girl that was smiling to her fellow blonds that had helped her and her best friend"

Naruto just smiled at them the girl Koharu reminded him of his nee-chan Shizune.

"It was nothing, my mom and sister taught me to always help a girl if she was in need, same with my dad but he is a pervert." Naruto said with a smile, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"Ah Ha Ha, I'm Taki Natsuhiko a pleasure to meet you lovely ladies" Natsuhiko said while striking a weird pose of stretching his leg in a 180° making Naruto and the girls stare at his flexibility.

"So anybody else is going to Deimon for the entrance exam or am I the only one?" Naruto said changing the subject.

Both girls shook their head no making Naruto deflate a bit making him turn to the taller blond who was nodding his head in affirmative.

"We both go to Ojo and come from one of their affiliated schools so we already took the exam." Ino said with a small smile she was liking both blonds attitude.

"Well my mom told me I could also take an entrance exam to another High School that had American Football but I thought that the Ojo White Knights had already scouted and talked to the guys that could make it." Naruto said with a frown on his face. "I hated that my school never had a permanent football team so I never got scouted."

"Really? I'm in the same boat!" Natsuhiko said while staring at the younger blond he thought that his chances in Ojo had passed.

Koharu just smiled a bit and decided to break the blonds of their funk. "Well it is true that the scouting is over but… they hold try-outs for freshmen that passed the entrance exam that came from other schools" she said with a smile and giggled along her best friend when the blond males stared at her with star in their eyes.

"Yes My dream to go to the NFL is still on the road!" both Natsuhiko and Naruto yelled while Natsu spinned on his leg and Naruto fist-pumped, when they realized what the other blond said they turned to each other with shock.

"You want to go to the NFL to?!" they asked in unison.

"What position?" Naruto asked.

"Running back/ all the positions" they answered at the same time making Ino and Koharu to giggle more at their antics.

"Well what are we waiting for Naruto lets go to Ojo's entrance exam and then to Deimon's second entrance exam." Natsuhiko said while striking his pose making Naruto and the girls smile at his antics and nodding and led them to Ojo High School.

The next few hours were a blur for Naruto after he explained to his new (and probably only) friend how he could ace the exam if he changed the things he didn't understood for things he was good at, he only hoped both got into Ojo he wanted a chance to play for a good team and a chance to go pro.

He had gone home to tell his family of his decision and when he saw their smiles he knew they would support him no matter what.

A week had passed since he made both entrance exams and met Natsuhiko and his family, he was stunned by Natsuhiko's younger sister, she seemed nice enough but seemed to wanting to be anywhere else than meeting one of her big brothers friends that was crazy about American Football too. Natsuhiko thought it to be a good idea that both families met and then tried to pawn of his younger sister to his new best friend. By the end of the night both Naruto and Suzuna ended up with blushes and a marriage contract that both parents agreed.

* * *

Naruto woke up to his favorite smell, his nee-chan making breakfast, and from the smell of things it was pancakes.

He got off his bed and stretched, last week neither of his new found friends were able to see it but Naruto had a defined physic, well toned muscles, he also had a tattoo covering his right arm, his dad had told him that it was a tradition from his side of the family, and from what his mom explained it was not only a family tradition but a whole cultural tradition.

When he got it he was afraid that his mom would be mad at him and his dad but she simply smiled and told him that it was part of his family, she also told him that Jiraiya had one but smaller and since he always wore a long-sleeved shirt Naruto had never seen it.

That night was one of the few times Naruto hugged his parents trying to suffocate them a bit, trying to show his love for them.

His tattoo went from his right wrist to his pectoral and a bit into his back.

He walked downstairs to a sight he had come to see every morning, both Jiraiya and Tsunade with a mug of coffee, one going over a little notebook and giggling a bit while the other went over the lecture she would give today, while her big sister would put the food on the table and sat to go over her notes for class.

"Morning Naru-chan, how did you sleep?" Tsunade said with a smile to her son while sipping her coffee and grading paper test. She cursed when she saw some of the answers her students would put on the open answers section.

"Morning Kaa-chan, Tou-san, Nee-chan, I slept good bit nervous for the results, me and Natsu plan on checking first Deimon's results and then Ojo." Naruto answered after sipping on his orange juice. They spend the rest of breakfast in comfortable silence, with the random perverted giggle from Jiraiya or the grumble of stupid students from Tsunade.

After Naruto left his house and set out to the train station where he would meet with Natsu he had his headphones on and his favorite rap artist blaring out of them.

He went in the station and was greeted with the sight of Natsu talking and twirling around his younger sister who had an annoyed look on her face at her brothers' antic.

"Chill Natsu I am here just in time to take the train haha stop messing with Suzuna-chan or she will beat you up… again" Naruto said while raising his arm in greetings. He had his eyes closed so he never saw Suzuna's blush at the way the blond called her. She greeted him with a small wave of her hand and started moving towards the train, until she heard her brother _'see she already like's you, you are doing great with her, in no time you will be dating her and making her happy'_ making her stumble a bit and turning to glare at her oblivious brother.

* * *

They arrived at Deimon's high to see 5 boards for those that passed, making both Naruto and Natsuhiko to separate to look, Naruto was looking on the first few boards and found his name, and called his friends over. "Yo Natsu Suzuna I found my name did you find yours?" he asked.

Natsu came twirling on his pose and smiling "Ah Ha Ha, I'm on the waiting list haha" he said with a smile on his face, making both his sister and best friend chuckle a bit.

"What about you Naruto?" Suzuna asked with a small smile, which turned into a blush when Naruto turned to smile at her.

"I got in but I want to see if they accepted me on Ojo first" Naruto said while pulling his phone out to call his parents, when he heard a cackle and saw a phone dangling in front of him.

"Here use my phone to call your parents and tell them the good news" a blond haired boy with a devilish grin said while a giant of a teen stood smiling pleasantly to him.

"Umm it's cool I already send a text to my nee-chan. Well lets go Suzuna-chan, I bet your brother already wants to run to Ojo" Naruto said while ignoring the looks he got from the blond that offered him the phone.

Hiruma left the blond walk away and turn to see a small kid looking and shouting that he got in, he smirked and went to put his plan in motion, forgetting all about the blond he saw earlier.

* * *

Naruto was talking with Suzuna about herself trying to get to know her better, he had to admit that she was one of a kind and he liked her but he promised himself that he wouldn't pressure her into anything if she didn't want to do so. They were getting out of the train with Natsuhiko who was nervous hoping that he got into Ojo to play with a good team.

When they got to the school they saw Ino who was talking with some of her friends, she waved them over making both Naruto and Natsuhiko gasp thinking that after they met she would only wave at them and try not to talk outside of something important.

When both Natsuhiko and Naruto told this to Ino she broke out in giggles and told them to stop being silly, she told them that Wakana couldn't come because the coach for the team needed her help, leaving her to guide them to the results board to check if they got in.

"So Ojo only has one results board because of how good and picky they get with the students that try to get in?" Naruto asked while he walked with his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, Ojo is a bit picky with their students but I bet you both did great." Ino said while smiling, she turned and started talking to Suzuna making Natsuhiko smile at the way his sister seem to make friends with anybody.

Naruto and Natsu walked to the board and started looking for their names, from what both Ino and Wakana told them the results would be posted from highest entrance mark to lowest.

After a few minutes both walked back to the two waiting girls, making both turn around and stare in wonder how did they do.

When Naruto and Natsuhiko reach them, both broke out in the biggest smiles they could and saying ' _We got in! We got in!'_ making the girls smile and congratulate them.

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Time to get up today is the start of classes you don't want to be late do you?" was heard all around the house making said blond to pop his head off his covers and look around for his alarm clock.

He got up while grumbling under his breath about not getting enough sleep last night, he started to make his way to the bathroom to make his morning rituals.

He came out putting on the school shirt that was the main uniform, he made his way down to the kitchen where they usually had breakfast every morning to see that his nee-chan had already set down his bowl of fruit.

He greeted her with a smile and sat down to start eating before his parents came down. He looked to the clock and saw that he still had an hour before he had to be at the train station to meat Natsu so they could make their way to Ojo, he turn to stare at his sister, "Nee-chan… did you woke me up an hour earlier than usual?" he asked while his eye started to twitch uncontrollably when his sister turn with a devilish smirk towards him.

"Why of course I did little brother, we all know how hard is to wake you up on the first day of school so mom asked me to wake you up an hour earlier" Shizune said and started to laugh maniacally when she finished.

Naruto stared at his sister for a minute and started to curse her and his mom for waking him up earlier, he sat there grumbling even when his dad came into the kitchen and saw the scene that happened every year the day school started for his son.

He just chuckled and sat down to eat breakfast, he loved his family.

* * *

After finishing breakfast and cursing his evil sister Naruto set off to the train station where he would meet Natsuhiko and ride all the way to Ojo, he was excited to go to a prestigious school along with his new best friend, he had very few friends because his family kept moving after he was born and even less after an incident last year where they left him for another of their classmates.

He arrived at the train station and saw Natsuhiko waiting for him near the entrance, waving at him they walked to the train that would take them to Ojo, they chatted along the way mainly about football and what school would be like, they noticed that several students were in the same uniform as them.

After some time had passed they got to their stop and left along with several students that were going to the castle-like school. They arrived to see both Ino and Wakana waiting for them at the entrance, smiling they walked over to their friends to greet them.

"So you guys ready for your first day in Ojo?" Ino asked with a smile seeing her new friends, she couldn't sleep because of the excitement of knowing the two blonds, she knew that with them things around school would be interesting.

"We are, I was a bit nervous about not waking up in time but my older sister woke me up an hour early just to let me relax… or so she claimed." Naruto said while stifling a yawn and putting his headphones around his neck and pausing the music.

"Ah Ha Ha, my beautiful little sister woke me up in time to leave for the train station to meet you Naruto-kun" Natsuhiko said while striking his usual pose making his friends laugh at his antics.

Wakana smiled and started to lead them to their homerooms, luckily for them they had been assigned the same Homeroom teacher, she told both Naruto and Natsu that try-outs would be next week after they had been given a physical exam to see how fit they were.

After a few minutes of walking and joking around they reached their assigned room and sat near each other, they knew it would be easier that way to talk when not doing an assignment.

Naruto felt his phone vibrate and took it out to see that he had received a message, he opened it up and gasped a bit gaining his friends attention.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Wakana asked, after they first met in the train and introduced them to Ojo and heard that they had gotten in both with a scholarship they decided to hang out a bit before school, there she learned that not a lot of things could actually make Naruto gasp.

He looked up to them and then back at his phone before answering. "A friend just texted me… she was asking me why I wasn't in Deimon with her, she forgot that she changed me for another guy before we got out of middle school… I thought I told her that I was going to Ojo." Naruto answered in a small voice, he could still feel the pain of knowing that Sakura had changed him for Sasuke like all of his friends did. He remembered how they berated him for never hanging out with them because he rather be with other people, and said that they would rather have a true friend like Sasuke, it wasn't his fault that American Football was in his veins and he wanted to be the best.

"So… she is berating you for not being at Deimon when she clearly left you?" Ino asked, while huffing a bit, she took Naruto's phone from his hand and saw that the girl was calling, she got a smirk on her face making Wakana worry over what her blond friend planned on doing. She paled even more when Ino answered the phone and put it on speaker.

 _"Finally you decided to answer the phone baka, where are you I thought the hole gang promised to enter Deimon, we are all here, Shika and Choji are already here, Kiba is outside waiting for you, Hinata and Shino!"_ was heard from the speaker, making Natsu cringe a bit at the sound thinking it was too loud even if it was from the phone the girl could scream.

Ino chuckled and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, but who is calling?" she said and making Wakana, Naruto and Natsuhiko chuckle.

" _Wait who is that? Naruto-baka what the hell are you doing with a girl! I'm Sakura Haruno Naruto-baka's best friend"_ the now identified Sakura answered. " _Who are YOU?"_ she asked.

"Oh sorry but Naruto-kun is attending Ojo High School, I'm Ino Yamanaka Naruto's second girl best friend, and Wakana Koharu is his female best friend, and she is here along with Natsuhiko his best friend and future White Knight player" Ino said and put the phone in the desk "say hi to Sakura-san Wakana-chan and Natsu-kun" making the four Ojo students to laugh and say hi mockingly.

" _Wha… why Naruto I thought the whole gang would go to Deimon, are you still obsessed with that stupid dream of playing in the NFL? Look it doesn't matter that anyways you broke our promise!"_ Sakura said and they could hear gasps and mutterings from what they could guess be Naruto's former friends. Natsuhiko turned to see the disinterested gaze Naruto had, he decided to put his opinion in.

"Well that promise you are talking about became null and void when you decided to change him for that Sasuke guy." He said and Wakana also decided to put her cent in.

"And that stupid dream as you call it will become a reality when the scouts for American teams come to scout us in a few years." She said making Ino giggle and Natsuhiko and Naruto to stare with their jaws on the floor.

"American Scouts will come to see us play?!" both Natsuhiko and Naruto yelled at the same time, just like they did the first time they met making both girls giggle even more.

"It is true Sakura, I go to Ojo High School, besides why would I want to be with people that turn their back on someone because he was chasing his dream." Naruto said with a somber tone.

"Good-Bye Sakura-san we will see you when Ojo and Deimon face each other on Football soon." Ino said with a smirk and hung up on the Deimon students. She smiled when she saw the grateful look on Naruto's face.

They sat down when they saw the door to their classroom open and a young man entered, he had a unlit cigarette on his lips, he had black spiked up hair to one side, and a beard to complete the look, he was wearing a sports shirt that they recognized as the ones the football coaches wore, with a pair of Bracelets on both his wrists, he left his briefcase on his desk and walked to the center of the blackboard and stared at his students.

"Well… you are a lively bunch aren't ya?" he asked with a chuckle making the classroom laugh a bit, he stopped laughing and decided to address his new students. "We will start introducing ourselves, you know name, likes, dislikes dreams for the future ok?" he asked and when the class nodded he pointed to the first student to begin.

After several students introduced themselves and all his friends had done so it was finally Naruto's turn, he got up from his desk, "My Name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes include rap music, country music, and rock music, and American Football, my dislikes include those that turn their backs on their friends and those that break their promises, my dream is to play in the NFL and become the best Running Back since Barry Sanders." He finished with a smile when he heard Natsuhiko cheer and saying that they would go on to make their NFL dreams come true.

After he introduced himself and the rest of the class had done so their teacher decided to introduce himself. "Well now that I know your names I will tell you mine, I'm Sarutobi Asuma, my likes are smoking, playing American Football, coaching and teaching, my dislikes include those that try to force their will onto others, not being allowed to smoke, my dreams for the future is to see you all reach your maximum potential and to have a family someday." He finished with a smile making the students smile at his attitude.

"Now we will head out to the gym to begin your physical examination, this will happen every year and it's to see how physically fit you are and if you are eligible for the sport you want to try out, let's go before the lockers get full from the other classes." He said while chuckling and lead them to the gym.

After they had changed into their sports uniform they went around the gym all with their jaws on the floor at how well it was kept and how big it was. Asuma seeing this explained that this was the public gym where anyone was welcomed to exercise whenever they wanted, but told them that the biggest one was the American Football club gym, where only those on the football team were allowed to enter.

* * *

"60 kilos" Asuma said while taking note of how much Naruto could bench press same with Natsuhiko who could bench press 90 kilos, they moved on to the other exercises, making both Natsuhiko and Naruto to show-off a bit both their strength and speed.

Asuma could see that Naruto was not bringing his full speed out, from the way his body was he knew that Naruto could go even faster even when his speed test he made it in 5.0 seconds same as Natsuhiko. The test continued with a endurance test where Asuma saw the potential in both boys for the Football team, he was sure that the Shogun would like them, and it might be time to cash in his favor to be able to integrate the offensive system he had been working on with Takami since last year where the Old-School QB was looking for a way to stop his only weakness, his running game, Asuma was sure that with Naruto as his running back and Natsu either as a Wide Receiver or a Tight End they would be able to compensate.

* * *

"Well today was interesting wasn't it?" Ino said while she and her friends were walking towards the cafeteria, she turned to see her new friends Naruto and Natsuhiko, they had showed- off in the physical earlier that day both by proving their strength and speed.

"Ah Ha Ha! I gave it my all and I know I passed with 100% of success!" Natsuhiko said while spinning in one leg.

"It was great, those speed and endurance test were a bit though but it was worthy." Naruto said while they made their way to the lunch line where they asked for some meat sandwiches to regain their energy and carbs they spend during the test.

After receiving their meals they sat down with Wakana who was waiting for them with Ino and another girl that they saw back in the gym.

She had long midnight blue hair, pale eyes, and she was wearing the girls uniform along with a bulky jacket that was hanging from the back of her chair.

"Guys, this is Hinata our best friend, she is daughter of the owner of Hyuga corp. And she is a cheerleader for the Oujou White Knights… well she will be along with Ino after the try-out next week" Ino said while the girl waved a bit shyly making both Natsu and Naruto smile a bit and wave while they started to eat.

"Hinata these two are our friends Naruto and Natsuhiko they will try-out for the White Knights football team." Wakana introduce the boys who were too busy eating that they never noticed how some girls stared at Naruto with dreamy eyes.

"A pleasure meeting you Natsuhiko-san, Naruto-san, hope to see you on the field next week at the try-outs." Hinata said with a small bow and wishing them luck.

They chatted away the lunch till it was time to go back to classes. They waved goodbye to Hinata and made their way to the their Homeroom where their sensei would tell them their schedule.

* * *

 **Alright another story that I had stuck in my head. that I needed to get it out before I finish the 5th chapter of 'Son of the Moon, Grandson of Dead'**

 **This story was inspired by 'Glory to the Kingdom' by Gatsuberk after reading it like four or five times and watching the anime I had it stuck in my head until I was able to write it.**

 **Hope you like it and again as in my other stories. Review and Critics are accepted and will be used to better the future chapters. Flames will be ignored.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't worry I WILL finish the next chapter of 'Son of the Moon, Grandson of Dead' this weekend or next week.**


	2. The Knight Try-out

**Chapter 2: Knight's Try-Outs**

 **I don't own Naruto or Eyeshield21 they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

"So where are we supposed to go today for the try-outs?" Naruto asked Wakana… for the seventh time that morning.

"You and Natsu-kun should be in the football field at three for the team try-outs" Wakana said with a smile to her friend. "Now stop asking me the same damn question!" she shouted making Naruto cower in fear behind Ino and nod his head frantically.

Ino and Hinata giggled while Natsuhiko laughed at their friends antics.

* * *

"So those are the guys that Asuma told me huh?" A tall young man, with glasses and black haired said gaining the attention from a blond haired on his table that was trying to ignore the fangirls behind him.

"Said something Tamaki?" said Sakuraba, gaining the attention of the other two occupants on the table.

"Yes Sakuraba" Tamaki said while adjusting his glasses and turning to his friends. "Those two blonds over there with Wakana-chan are the ones Asuma-sensei asked us to look for" he finished turning back his attention towards Naruto and Natsuhiko.

"The guys lifted 60 kilos and 90 respectively" Sakuraba asked impressed by the guys when their offensive coordinator told about them.

"The small one is Naruto a Half-Samoan Half-Japanese, according to what Asuma-sensei got out of his personal profile." Tamaki said "Wants to go to play in the NFL, and is quite fast. But he seems to hide his true speed." He finished with a smirk.

"Maybe Shin can get him going HA HA HA!" the biggest guy at the table said while laughing boisterously.

"It might be needed for Shin to bring his max speed out. I'm sure after a few Spear Tackles he will bring it out." Sakuraba said while laughing a bit.

"We should go introduce ourselves then." Tamaki said and got up from the table, making Sakuraba, Shin and Otawara to follow him.

* * *

Naruto was talking with Natsuhiko about what meat was better for them to eat for practice, while Wakana was eating her bento and going over some notes that she got from the players that would be on the team this year.

Hinata and Ino were talking about what they should do for their Cheerleading try-out.

Suddenly Naruto and Natsuhiko were cover by a huge shadow, they mechanically turned around to find themselves looking straight up to a giant of a teen. A very huge, smirking and terrifying giant.

"Hello" they heard besides the giant, they turned their attention to the speaker, a tall black haired teen with glasses, "I'm Tamaki, the QB for the White Knights" Tamaki introduced himself.

"Natsu… are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Naruto asked when he returned from his shock.

"I think I do, are the four best players of the Oujou White Knights in front of us?" Natsuhiko answered "And two are your rivals, one in speed and is your sworn enemy a Line Backer, and the other is one of the strongest Linemen in the league." He finished with a smirk on his face.

"As you can guess this is Sakuraba the Ace of the team and Wide Receiver, Shin the best Line Backer and Otawara the strongest Line Man." Tamaki said while adjusting his glasses, he saw the look Shin was giving Naruto "We came to introduce ourselves, we have seen your profiles and saw the results from the physical." He finished.

"You shouldn't hold back on your speed." Shin said surprising Wakana and Naruto.

"What do you mean by that… My top speed is of 4.9" Naruto said while sweating a bit, he thought that he had fooled everybody. Well except Wakana who caught him training one night at his top speed. He found out that night that they were neighbors.

"At the try-outs… if you don't go to your top speed I WILL force you to bring it out." Shin said while narrowing his eyes a bit.

Naruto lowered his head and his hair covered his eyes.

"What makes you think that I can break it?" Naruto said, confirming the rest of the gathered people suspicions.

Naruto could break the 'Speed of Light' of running the 40 in 4.2 something Shin was close to achieve.

"You have the determination to do so and the will to never stop. That is what will help you break 'IT' and help US" Shin said while extending a hand towards Naruto.

Naruto smirked a bit, and grabbed Shin's hand.

"If a rival is what you want then a rival I will give you… I will break the 'Speed of Light' and with it your 'Spear Tackle'."

Shin smirked and tightened his hold on Naruto's hand making Naruto smirk get wider.

"Well we still have a few hours before you guys can have your match, come Naruto-kun we have to get back to class" Ino said while laughing sheepishly towards the Ace's of Oujou.

* * *

Naruto and Natsuhiko followed Asuma to his office, before he lead them to the field.

"We will just pick up some files and then I will start your try-outs, The Shogun already knows about this, after I have seen what you guys can do, we will move with the rest of the team to see what position you will play." Asuma said while he rummaged around his desk and grabbed several files and to black books.

They walked around the campus to a small field where several drills were in place. Asuma walked to the first and turned to address them.

"Run the route that the cones depict, as fast as you can." Asuma said making both Natsu laugh and shout that he would make it perfectly while Naruto just smiled and got at the start.

Naruto ran at his normal speed and made the cut for the slant, when he felt something coming fast towards him, he turned his head and saw a football hurling towards him. He was surprised but managed to bring his hands up to catch it. He stumbled a bit before he was able to regain his footing and turned to see Natsu do the route and catch the ball perfectly.

"Good, good next!" Asuma said with a smirk, and moved to the next set of cones.

Naruto and Natsu ran the drills as good and quickly as they could, they were excited to be able to play for Oujou.

After several more drills of route running and tackling they saw that while Naruto couldn't straight up stop the bag he could go for the legs and bring them down, while Natsu was able to stop it but slide back a bit.

Asuma motioned them to follow him to the lockers where they saw Wakana smiling and pulling out two sets of tights and pads for them.

They quickly got on the tights and put the knee and thighs pads while Asuma threw them two black jerseys.

"Ok Natsuhiko you use the helmet that is over there, it's one of the more commonly used helmets by receivers. While you Naruto will have to use this one for today." Asuma said while handing him a Shutt XP helmet, good against concussions, but he was planning on using a Riddlle Speed, the one more inclined for Running backs.

They walked towards the field where they saw the rest of the team. Asuma lead them towards an old man who must be the Head Coach.

"Here they are Coach, the kids I told you about, and their files." Asuma said while handing the two files he picked from his office to The Shogun.

"Hmm, the tall one Taki Natsuhiko, lifts 90 kilos, great flexibility, and runs the 40 in 5.1 would be a good Wide Receiver." The shogun said impressed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, lifts 60 kilos, agile from what you have told me, and runs the 40 in… What do you mean official 40 run 5.0" The Shogun turned to glare at his Offensive coordinator.

"Exactly what it means, I know he can run far faster than that." Asuma said while going over some plays in his Black Book.

"Uzumaki! Come here!" The shogun growled making some of the nearby players to shrink and pray for the small blonds head.

"What does Asuma mean by you run the 40 in 5.0 officially but can run far faster hm?" The shogun glared a bit at the blond.

"I can run far faster… my top speed last time was 4.7… that was the time Wakana caught me hiding my speed. But today I will prove that I can beat my Max. Speed and be one step closer to break 'The Speed of Light'" Naruto answered with a determined look.

"Hm well then if you are so sure… Otawara, Shin come here." The Shogun called, and set Shin 50 yards away from Naruto and Otawara 10 yards away from the blond.

"Get pass them. As fast as you can, nobody will judge you if you can't break it but you have to show me that you are not afraid of anything." The Shogun said while handing Naruto a football.

Naruto grabbed the ball and started chanting in his mind _'I can do this, I will break the Speed of light, I will beat Shin, I WILL BREAK HIS SPEAR TACKLE AND BE WORTHY OF BEIGN A KNIGHT'_

Shin and Otawara set themselves and got in their game zone, nothing else mattered the blond would not pass.

The three of them barely heard the whistle being blown.

Naruto exploded from his place and race towards Otawara, easy obstacle he thought, wait till he is near and cut hard to the side.

Otawara laughed at the balls the kid had, going head first towards him, he launched himself to tackle him like he would do against any running back trying to explode his lines. When he thought he had him his eyes widened, the kid cut him to the side, he barely turned his head to the side and saw the fire and determination on Naruto's eyes.

Otawara fell and laughed hard, the kid was good and would bring glory to the school.

Naruto crossed gazes with Shin and prepared to do another cut, he neared a running Shin both at the same speed, both nearing a head-on collision, Naruto tried to cut to the other side… he never saw it coming.

' _SPEAR TACKLE!'_ Shin caught Naruto in the gut, tacking the wind from Naruto's sails and lungs.

Naruto was surprised, he thought he had cut him far enough to avoid the Spear tackle, he was wrong, yet he never let go of the ball.

"Good! AGAIN!" The Shogun shouted with a smirk at seeing the determination Naruto had.

Naruto went back to the starting point but saw that Otawara was on the sidelines along with the rest of the team.

He was determined to pass by Shin this time.

* * *

It took him several times… but he finally broke the Spear Tackle and passed by Shin.

After he did it he collapsed tired on the ground when he saw The Shogun smile at him and offered him a hand.

"Go to the sidelines with Asuma, and take of the pads… Welcome to the Knights kid." The Shogun said with a smile, making Naruto and Natsuhiko to cheer and Natsu to proclaim that he would also become a Knight and he would do it perfectly.

"You did good Naruto." Asuma said while he was sitting with Naruto in one of the benches going over the playbook Naruto had. "We will finally find the balance we have been lacking." He finished with a smirk.

"You plan on having Sakuraba, Natsu and I to pick up the points the defense can't win huh?" Naruto said while turning his head to his coach.

Asuma grinned, the kid was intelligent and nodded.

"With Sakuraba's skill and hands, Natsuhiko's hands and flexibility, your speed and cutting abilities, and Tamaki's precision passes we will pick the point's Shin and Otawara won't be able to gain." Asuma said, with pride "You will be Tamaki's escape route ok?" he turned his gaze to Tamaki who was talking with Sakuraba.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Tamaki is a great QB but he is an old school QB, no movement outside the pocket, if said pocket breaks he is screwed if he couldn't find his intended target." Asuma said while pointing a play in his Black Book. "But with you by his side if the pocket happens to collapse you will regain the lost yardage or try to bring the ball back to the scrimmage line ok?" he finished while returning his gaze to the rest of the ones trying out.

"Ok, another question… Why do we have to playbooks?" Naruto asked and motioned with his head to the Shogun who was going over a White playbook with Tamaki.

"That is Shogun's White Book, it's a defensive oriented playbook." Asuma said and turned to pat the Black Book he had next to him. "The one you are holding and will learn from front to back and by heart is my Black Book. A more offensive orientated book, you and Natsu are vital for the Black Book play's but you will barely see any action on Shogun's White Book." Asuma finished making Naruto widen his eyes.

"Come on The Shogun wants us." Asuma said while getting off the bench and walking towards the center of the field with Naruto trailing behind him.

"Today was a good day, new friendships were formed, old friendships were strengthen, and rivalries were born." The Shogun said while his gaze swept from Natsuhiko who was with Sakuraba, to Otawara and Tamaki, and finally to Shin and Naruto.

"Taki Natsuhiko… Step Forth" The Shogun said with authority.

"Do you swear allegiance to Oujou, to protect its tradition, its colors, to defend its people?" The Shogun asked while Asuma handed him a sword.

"I do." Natsu said while eyeing the sword that rested against his shoulders for a few seconds.

"Rise, my Knight!" The Shogun said making Natsu smile and go into his pose and laughing.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Step Forth" The Shogun repeated making the rest of the team go silent and hold their breath.

"Do you swear allegiance to Oujou, to protect its tradition, its colors, to defend its people?" The Shogun asked while resting the sword like he did with Natsuhiko.

"I DO" Naruto shouted, surprising the older members of the team, they remembered how Shin did the same thing last year.

"Rise, my Knight!" The Shogun shouted making the team cheer and swarm Naruto in a huge hug.

"Congratulations Uzumaki Naruto. We are now family, and we win, we sweat, we bleed and we lose as one, we will always have your back" Shin said while extending his hand to his new rival.

"Hn You are right Seijoru Shin, We are a family." Naruto said and shook hands with his rival.

' _GLORY TO THE KINGDOM!'_ the whole team cheered and left towards the locker room to change.

* * *

"Congratulations Naruto-kun and to you too Natsu-kun." Wakana said when she rejoined her friends outside the lockers. They made their way to the front of the school.

"Ah Ha Ha, see Wakana-chan we made it!" Natsu said and twirled on his leg. Making Naruto and Wakana laugh.

"Hey Waka-chan Naruto-kun Natsu-kun! Over here!" they heard in front of them, they saw Ino and Hinata waving towards them.

"H-how did the try-out go for you two?" Hinata stuttered slightly, and asked her two friends.

Wakana and Ino shook their heads, they couldn't understand how Hinata could be so shy outside of cheering competitions.

"Well… we made the cut!" Naruto shouted with joy making Ino and Hinata smile and congratulate them.

Ino suddenly separated from the hug she managed to put both taller blonds and recoiled a bit.

"God you guys stink!" She shouted making Wakana and Hinata smile and giggle at the stunned look Naruto and Natsuhiko gave to their fellow blond, the laughed alongside Ino when both smelled their armpits, and recoiled a bit.

"A-anyways" Naruto stuttered a bit at his embarrassment "How were the try-out girls?" He managed to ask while Natsuhiko nodded alongside them.

"We also made the cut and tomorrow we start training same as you guys." Ino answered while smiling at the prospect of seeing cute guys and hot guys tomorrow morning.

"That is awesome girls!" Natsuhiko said while he got a devious smile and nodded his head to the girls making Naruto smirk.

Ino and Hinata never expected to be hug by the back. They turned their heads and saw the smirking faces of Natsu and Naruto, they squirmed even harder at that, but were laughing along Wakana and the boys.

"Hinata-chan lets go Neji is waiting by the car… oh sorry I didn't knew you were with your boyfriend." A brunet girl with her hair tied in two buns said making Hinata blush like a tomato and Naruto to put her down.

"H-he is n-not my b-boyfriend Tenten!" Hinata managed to squeak out. "This are my best friends, Yamanaka Ino, Taki Natsuhiko, Koharu Wakana, and Uzumaki Naruto." She introduced her friends. "Guys this is Tenten, she is my older cousin's girlfriend, and is on the Martial Arts club." Hinata introduced the now know Tenten who smiled and offered her hand to them.

"Come on Hinata-chan you know how Neji-kun gets when we are late. A pleasure to meat you by the way." Tenten said and pulled Hinata who waved her friends away and promised that they could grab lunch tomorrow after practice.

"So we will go for lunch tomorrow after practice?" Wakana asked when Hinata and Tenten left.

"Well yeah we should hang out, after practice." Naruto answered while they made it to the front of the school.

"Naruto-kun!" they heard again and saw Naruto's parents and older sister waving at them.

"Hiya nee-chan, Tou-san,Kaa-san." Naruto waved to his parents and ran towards them with Wakana and Natsuhiko following them.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san this is Koharu Wakana, she lives next door, and the other blond is Yamanaka Ino." Naruto introduced Wakana and Ino, who waved to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"A pleasure." Wakana and Ino said with a small smile.

"Natsu-kun there you are" they turned to see an older woman that waved towards the group.

"Ah Tsunade! So great to see you again, and you too Jiraiya and Shizune." Madame Taki said and hugged Tsunade who was smiling and returned the hug. "Suzuna-chan I found Natsu-kun and Naruto-kun!" she turned and shouted to her daughter that was skating mindlessly.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun." Suzuna said and gave the blond a small hug while blushing a bit. "So… did you guy made the team?" she asked when she finished hugging her older brother.

"Ah Ha Ha, that we did my precious little sister!" Natsu said while hugging his sister and twirling making her hit him upside the head so he would put her down making the group laugh.

"How about we go to get dinner to celebrate that the boys made the team." Jiraiya suggested, and turned to Wakana and Ino. "You girls are invited also don't think I could forget about my son's friends, he has told us everything from you two." He finished and started herding the girls and Naruto to his car, while Madame Taki herded her children to her car.

"The same restaurant right Jiraiya-san?" Madame Taki called and smiled when Jiraiya gave her thumbs up about the restaurant.

"I hope your parent's won't get mad at me for kidnapping you girls for this" Jiraiya said from the drivers sit in the car, looking back to Wakana who just smiled.

"I sent them a message explaining what was going on, same with Ino. So you won't have to worry." Wakana said making the rest of the passengers to smile.

"So you are part of the football team right?" Shizune asked wanting to know more of the black haired girl that befriended her little brother.

"I am the manager, I take notes for the Coach, tape the games to see where the team failed and get the tape from other teams to scout them." Wakana answered making Shizune nod and Tsunade to smile.

"Well, mind telling us when the first game is?" Jiraiya asked once again. "We want to buy Naruto's jersey number so his mom and sister can wear them to the game." He finished while laughing.

"At the end of the month we will face Deimon, The Shogun plans on having both Naruto and Natsuhiko ready for that time. We plan on blowing Deimon out of the field." Wakana answered while pulling her little notebook, she asked "By the way Naruto-kun what number do you want to wear?"

"Uh? Umm… I think number 22" Naruto answered while he stared out the window.

Wakana just smiled and nodded and wrote the number down, she needed to ask Natsu what number he wanted to use so The Shogun new which locker to give to them.

* * *

They made it to the restaurant a place know as _'Ichirakus'_ it had a homey kind of feeling to it and was perfect for celebrations with both its oriental and western-style of cooking.

"Here we are Ichirakus, the best restaurant by this part of the city." Jiraiya waved his around the restaurant making Wakana and Ino stare at it.

"It has any type of food you can imagine, from western to Oriental." Tsunade said making the girls turn their head towards her.

"It also has breakfast menu's" Naruto and Natsu said while drooling at the smells coming from the kitchen when they were shown to their table.

"This is where Naruto-kun and Suzuna-chan were engaged." Shizune said with an evil smirk seeing her little brother and Natsuhiko's sister sitting near the other and talking quite animatedly.

"Wait! You really engaged them?!" Ino asked making the adults smile and nodded their heads. "I thought Natsu-kun was just messing around and making fun of the girls that would get near Naruto from time to time." She said while staring at the tall blond.

"Nope they really are engaged. See they already like each other. After a few dates and in a few years they will be dating and will then marry." Natsu said while laughing in his characteristic way. "My fool-proof plan is flawless!" he finished and stroke his pose making the gathered people laugh making Naruto and Suzuna turn their attention towards them with a confused look.

"Um Jiraiya-san… we didn't brought any money." Ino said while looking down… she had spent all her allowance shopping with Hinata.

"Not to worry Ino-chan it's on us" Madame Taki said with a warm and motherly smile. Something Ino hadn't felt or seen since her mother passed away from cancer when she was still a baby, leaving her and her father to raise her.

"Thanks…" She mumbled a bit.

Their food came and the parents decided to question both Ino and Wakana about how their boy's actually did in class.

"So girls… be honest how do they really behave in class?" Tsunade asked making Naruto and Natsuhiko choke a bit on their food, making the rest to laugh a bit.

"Well… Naruto is quite clever to be honest, he can sleep for half a lecture, and still know what is going on." Wakana said making Naruto shoot her a dirty glare. "But besides History he is always paying attention at the rest of the subjects." She finished with a smile.

"See I do good at school just as I told you, I only zone off when Iruka-sensei drones on and on about history." Naruto defended himself.

"And Natsuhiko has his own way of thinking… something to do with something Naruto told him to associate things with things he liked." Ino answered smiling evilly at finally one-upping her fellow blonds.

"Hm, well as long as they keep their grades up they will keep their scholarships and be able to play." Jiraiya said smirking at his son.

"And hopefully you two girls can help and keep them in line. And their grades up." Madame Taki said gaining a nod from Ino and Wakana who just smiled.

"Oh Natsu-kun what number do you want to wear?" Wakana said remembering what The Shogun asked for her, she only needed these two numbers so she could order the practice jerseys and the game jerseys.

"Ah Ha Ha, my lucky number 37!" Natsu said making Wakana nod with a smile and writing the number down.

"So these are the numbers we will use right?" Naruto asked while sipping from his juice.

"Yep they are for your new locker where your pads, cleats, jersey will be before every game and practice, also for the bag where you will be able to carry clothes for after games and practice and cleaning supplies for long trips." Wakana answered to her two friends. "And also to let the league know your stats." She finished with her typical smile.

"So Suzuna-chan, do you plan on wearing Naruto-kun's number or Natsu-kun's number?" Jiraiya asked with a perverse smile, making all the attention focus on the girl in rollerblades, who blushed at the attention.

"Uh… both?" she asked while looking away from Naruto. Making Jiraiya giggle perversely and pull his small notebook and writing something. Gaining a tick mark from his wife and a sweat drop from his children.

They kept on talking about pointless things and the adults were liking the girls more and more, while Suzuna smiled at being able to hangout with girls her age, and see her crush. There were days when Naruto would be at her house with Natsuhiko and she would stare at him and blush a bit, and get lost in her cerulean blue eyes.

Jiraiya asked for the check and send his regards to the Head Chef and his daughter Teuchi and Ayame. When Madame Taki was about to grab the check Jiraiya snatched it from her hands and quickly put his credit card, making everybody stare at him.

"What? The Dinner was on us." He simply said making his family smile at his attitude towards Naruto's friends, Shizune loved when he would take her and some of her friends out when they would come over to study or hangout and he would always pay for them.

Naruto and Shizune guessed that because of the hit his perverted books were that he didn't need to worry too much.

"Well this is where we part ways until tomorrow, you are all invited to the house to enjoy some good Ol' Samoan Barbecue." Jiraiya said while they walked to the cars. "Of course your parents are welcomed to come also." He finished saying while hugging Tsunade by the waist.

"We will gladly attend won't we Natsu, Suzuna?" Madame Taki said making her children nod.

Natsu shook Jiraiya's hand and hugged both Tsunade and Shizune, he bumped fist with Naruto after they touched the back of their hands and smiled, Suzuna hugged Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune, when she got to Naruto she blushed a bit, when Naruto hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, her blushed increased. She went by her mother side and tried to hide her blush in vain at the teasing they got for the kiss.

Ino did the same that Suzuna and moved to say goodnight to the Taki's when Madame Taki told her that she would driver her home. She smiled and thanked her with the biggest smile she could muster.

"I will see you tomorrow Ino." Wakana said when her best friend since elementary school left with Natsu and his family, she recognized the look Ino was giving Madame Taki, they knew that she was by herself raising both Natsuhiko and Suzuna, and Ino's father was single since Ino was two years old… she planned on getting those two together. Wakana only prayed that it worked.

The drive back to the Uzumaki house was in silence, they were all tired, Shizune and Tsunade from Med School, one from how hard classes were and the other at the idiocy of her students, Jiraiya was tired, he had found his first story in the attic that morning and he decided to give it a shot, after it didn't sell that well back in the U.S. Naruto and Wakana were tired of all the practice and errands The Shogun made them go through to become part of the team.

"Here we are Wakana-chan, remember tell your parents to come over tomorrow." Tsunade said while they waved from their car entrance to the other side of the fence which was Wakana's house.

"I will Tsunade-san, thanks again for the food and the ride! Oh, I was wondering if I could get a ride tomorrow to school with Naruto." Wakana said while waiving towards her parents that were at the entrance door.

"Sure thing Wakana-chan be here at 8:30"Jiraiya said with a grin and waved towards Wakana's parents.

"I will thanks for everything. See you tomorrow Naruto-kun" Wakana said while walking inside her house.

The Uzumaki family walked inside their own house and said their goodnights. They set up their clocks and right when their heads met their pillows the hole family was out like a light.

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. your reviews and critics are what help me grow as an author.**

 **I want to thank all of you guys that have read my stories, and have left me their reviews and critics to help me improve, I am really thankfull.**

 **Also, after some advice from two other authors on the site... I am looking for someone to Beta my stories. Or simply someone that will tell me where I screwed up. Like last chapter when I accidentaly sent Hinata to both Deimon and Oujou.**

 **Anyways thanks for the support and the reviews and critics. If you have any suggestions please let me know them.**


	3. Practice and First Game

**Chapter 2: Practice and First Game**

 **I don't own Naruto or Eyeshield21 they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Naruto woke up next morning feeling refreshed after a great dinner with his friends.

He was woken up by his sister knocking on his door.

"Time to get up Naruto-kun you have two hours before practice so come down for breakfast." Shizune said from the door making Naruto grumble under the covers but got up soon after.

He came down to see his dad sipping from a coffee mug and saw that both his mom and sister were preparing the meat and vegetables they would eat that afternoon after practice.

"Morning everyone." He said and sat down in front of his bowl of fruit. His mom and dad just greeted him while Shizune smiled towards him.

"Morning Naruto-kun, ready for practice?" Shizune asked with a smile towards her brother.

"Yeah, hey tou-san, I was wondering if you would buy me a new helmet?" Naruto asked his father who was sipping his coffee.

"A new helmet?" Jiraiya asked Naruto, who just nodded. "Sure, your grades are constant and high, you made the team, besides you also need new shoulder pads don't you?" Jiraiya asked his son who just nodded again while eating a light breakfast.

"Sure, we can go buy it tomorrow." He finished and smirked when Naruto shouted and ran to hug him.

"Thanks tou-san you are the best." Naruto said and went to his room to grab the shoulder pads and helmet that the team lent him that Friday.

"Naruto lets go, Koharu is here" Tsunade shouted from the front door, where Koharu was smiling and was saying hello to the Uzumaki.

Naruto went back down to say hi, and made his way to the car where he piled in with Koharu and they started talking about what they would do that day.

After a thirty minute drive they made it to Oujou where the Knights were arriving.

"Ah Ha Ha, I see you have arrived Naruto-kun, Wakana-chan" they heard to their left to see Natsu getting out of his car with his mother.

"Yo Natsu, you ready for today?" Naruto asked after he bumped fist with the tall blond.

"Ah Ha Ha, ready as I ever will be." Natsu answered striking his pose after hugging Wakana.

They made their way to the football field where they saw the cheerleaders arriving and getting their pompoms.

Naruto saw Asuma-sensei and walked towards him.

"Morning Asuma-sensei, where do we leave our stuffs?" He asked the offensive coach.

"Ah Naruto, yeah you guys can leave your equipment by the bench with the rest of the players." Asuma answered with a grin. He had his usual unlit cigarette in his mouth watching his two new favorite players, and the future of the White Knights.

"Morning Shogun-sama" Asuma said with a grin towards the usually grumpy coach. "Do you remember that favor you owed me coach?" he asked getting a raised eyebrow.

Asuma knew that the Shogun would grant him this both because he owed him and the Shogun was an old friend of his father.

"I do, what about it?" The Shogun asked "No don't tell me, you want to finally start calling the offensive plays right?" He asked while directing his whole attention to Asuma.

"Yeah… but I wanted to also recommend something… we keep using the White Book for the first half of the game against Deimon, and we use Naruto and Natsuhiko as two extra blockers." Asuma said making the Shogun nod.

"I don't want to mess with your coaching style, but we need this change of pace, the Kingdom is becoming predictable, we lost some great players when the Golden Generation graduated but I feel with Naruto, Natsuhiko, Sakuraba, Tamaki, Otawara, and Shin we will be able to reach new heights." Asuma said with a passion while talking to the Shogun not noticing that the team was standing behind them listening to his speech. "We have an impenetrable defense, we have the best aerial game that will improve with Natsu when he adapts to our style, and we finally have that running game that we have been looking for a while."

"You may be right Asuma, but we have the White knights to protect the kingdom…" The shogun started saying but was interrupted by Asuma who was on a roll.

"Yes but we need to take the fight to them now… that is why the Black knights have been born… they will protect our kingdom I am sure of that." Asuma said

"Damn straight we will protect the Kingdom!" They heard somebody shout behind them and they turned and saw the whole team with determined looks, ready for anything.

"Hm… it seems that a new era has walked in to our Kingdom Asuma…" The Shogun said with a laugh. "ALL RIGHT KNIGHTS GET RUNNING AND START THE WARM UP! Tamaki, Otawara, Sakuraba, Shin lead the flex." He shouted gaining a round of nods and everybody started running around the field while the cheerleaders also started.

And the practice went on, Naruto was with Natsuhiko, Asuma and a lineman named Daigo Ikari,

"You have a crass personality, you should relax or that attitude will get you in troubles." Naruto said when they were doing some drills.

"What did you say you damn blond midget?!" Daigo shouted while getting in Narutos' face.

"With that attitude you wont make anybody feel pride in recognizing you as a knight." Naruto said and strapped his helmet on and got in position that Asuma called from the Siege Book.

Daigo was stunned, this blond midget just told him by being to proud of his school he was hurting himself and not giving a good name to his school… he needed to think more, but right now it was time to prove himself, he had a defensive lineman in front of him and he had to stop him from reaching the blond midget.

"Down… set… Hut!" Asuma called from his position next to Naruto who stepped forward and grabbed the ball form Asumas' hands and ran forwards towards Daigo that was pushing against his defender, and gave his back to Naruto who passed him without sparing a glance, while Natsu blocked the linebacker, while Naruto ran around the corner who wasn't able to reach Naruto, who got to the end zone.

The trio kept on doing the same, Daigo would open up space for Naruto who would run around and Natsu would side block the linebacker while Naruto would cut around the corner getting more touchdowns.

The practice went fast for Naruto and Natsu, after the first drills of the Siege Book as Naruto started calling it along with Asuma and Tamaki he went with Asuma to practice his footwork.

Tamaki suggested that Naruto should run at a 4.9 to keep the other teams guessing knowing that some would go watch their game against Deimon, so Naruto would just go at that speed when he had to either return a kickoff or they used a Siege play.

After a few more minutes Otawara, Shin and the first defensive team set up against the first offensive team and practiced both the red zone offensive and the long yard situation.

And the morning went on, Naruto was with Asuma and Wakana most of the time just doing foot work while Natsu was with Sakuraba and Tamaki catching every pass they could think and running all the routes they had in both the Siege book and the Defensive Book.

They finished practice at noon, when Shin and Sakuraba left to see the Deimon game and to scout. Knowing that in two weeks they would play against them.

Naruto and Wakana made their way to the parking lot along with Natsu, Ino and Hinata.

"Ah Ha Ha today was a good day." Natsu said striking his pose. "And we should hurry up to take a bath so we can enjoy the food Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san have prepared." He said and walked towards his mother along with Ino who came with them.

"Thanks for inviting me and my cousin Naruto-kun" Hinata said without stuttering maybe she was still thinking about the cheering practice.

"We will see you there Hinata-chan." Wakana shouted to their retreating friend who was walking towards a parked car with her cousin waiting for her.

"Naruto-kun Wakana-chan over here!" They heard and turned around to see Shizune waving at them. Making the walk to the car that she was in.

"So… Tou-san finally let you drive without him?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yeah… now shut it gaki or embarrassing stories come out." Shizune said with a glare and a evil smirk when Naruto backed away. Wakana was laughing at the interaction between the two siblings.

The trip to their house was quite except the music that Shizune had of an American band she liked from when they lived in the United States.

"We will be over in an hour Naruto-kun." Wakana said with a wave and ran to her house to change, she was excited, she loved to try new and exotic foods, and with her best friend having lived in the United States and him being half-Samoan would bring a variety of new flavors.

After she took a shower and changed her and her parents made their way to their neighbors house where they could here music and smelled something good being cooked.

That afternoon Wakana, Ino, Natsu, Naruto, Suzuna had a great day, Naruto's friends got to see a different side of the Uzumaki Senju family. Naruto and Jiraiya were in skirts they said were traditional for their family, while Shizune and Tsunade were wearing long flowery dresses.

The food was great, the music was amazing, they danced and had fun. The night ended with them eating some cake and Ice-Cream.

They said goodbye and left to their respective homes. Saying they would see each other in the morning for practice.

And the next weeks went by Naruto and Natsu managed to fit in perfectly into the system that both the Shogun and Asuma-Sensei had, Naruto improved his running, and practiced with Shin every two days.

A week before the White Knights had their game against Deimon Naruto and Natsu were in the gym, working out with Tamaki.

"Tamaki senpai, where are Sakuraba and Shin?" Natsu asked while doing a set of pull-ups.

"They are watching the game between Deimon and Koigahama Cupids, we will play against Deimon next week so they are getting the film, well Sakuraba is filming and Shin is looking out to practice his play detection." Tamaki said while doing a set of bench-press.

"AH ha ha, we will be ready for them. Now Naruto what kind of helmet did you bought?" Natsu said while he started to do a military press.

"It's the new Speed Flex, got it last week with my dad, the vendor said this was the one used now for the running backs in the pros." Naruto said in between breaths.

"Ahh yes I've seen some pros using it. It is a pretty good helmet." Tamaki said.

Shin and Sakuraba were watching the game between Deimon and Koigahama, they saw how the Devil Bats could be good, if they had enough players that wanted to really play and not just support from other sports at their high school.

When the game was about to end they saw the new running back grab the fall from the kickoff and run it to his end zone.

"Fool, he doesn't even know what way to run." Sakuraba said laughing a bit. They saw him slide to a stop and run at full speed towards the end zone on the other side after Hiruma shouted at him, they could tell he was evading the other players not by skill but instinct.

"Hm… he can run like Naruto, but Naruto has both skill and instinct." Sakuraba said making Shin nod. His rival actually gave him a challenge, they did everything together from weight lifting to running, he was surprised when he saw Naruto running at 5 in the morning, his respect grew.

"He might be able to run the Speed of Light but he won't be a match for Naruto until he gains experience, this game is over lets go." Shin said and stood up without turning around, and seeing the number 21 cross the end zone and score the winning touchdown.

Sakuraba just nodded and turned the camera off. And made his way back to the school where they planned on reviewing the film that night with the rest of the team.

Hiruma was ecstatic with this game they won he was sure they could find a more stable team, he knew that with the midget Sena and the monkey Monta he had an stable running game and catching game, along with a good defensive core, he knew he would be able to stop the Oujou White Knights, he was unable to get his hands on this years team list, he had no contacts at the school and no blackmail materials to get them, those damn knights had a lot of pride to be caught doing something embarrassing.

He knew the Knights had sent scouts to the game today, unfortunately he couldn't send one to their practice as they had close doors practice and their first game would be next week against them… unless he sent the monkey and the fucking midget.

"YA-HA fucking midget and fucking monkey! I have an assignment for you two." He said the next day during morning practice, Monta, Sena, Kurita and Hiruma were standing in the weight room, where the two smaller players were being intimidated. "You two will sneak into Oujou afternoon practice, and videotape their team. I want them for scout.

"B-but t-that could get us in trouble with the school police if they find us." Monta stuttered to his captain. Who glared and conveyed a pretty simple message.

 _'I don't care I just want that tape'_ making both of them nod quickly and head to get ready.

Two hours before Deimon let out Sena and Monta were sneaking out of school and ran to the subway, they had skipped the last two hours because they weren't sure at what time the team would practice, and they knew it was an hour by train.

"Are you sure we have to take this line to get to Oujou?" Monta asked Sena who just nodded and they got on the train.

They heard some grumbling from the passenger next to them. They turned and saw a rather older teen that had a white coat on with the symbol for the Medical School

"Damn brats forgetting his helmet and shoulder pads." The black haired girl was grumbling.

Monta peered around and saw the helmet and shoulder pads she was lugging around and had to ask her.

"Umm excuse me miss, what team is that helmet from?" Monta asked innocently.

"Oh this is for my little brother, he plays for Oujou." The girl said with a smile making Monta widen his eyes and nod.

They followed her at a distance and saw three blonds and a brunette waiting at the entrance of the school, they saw the black haired girl fake that she was going to give the shoulders and let her fist fly to his head. They saw the other three persons laugh a bit and then grab the stuffs and left inside the school.

Monta and Sena walked around the school looking for the football field and a good vantage place to film. They found it near the stands and saw the football team… and the cheerleading team. Monta was almost blown back by a nosebleed when he saw the uniforms the cheerleaders had on.

"Sena! They have cheerleaders! Why don't we have cheerleaders?" Monta whisper-shouted while shaking the small running back.

"We do but Hiruma doesn't have blackmail material to get them come to the games and support us. Well, we could ask nicely tomorrow." Sena said thinking they could get Mamori and help them ask the cheerleader team.

They sat there and saw the beginning of the practice, Monta was staring at the cheerleaders while Sena was staring at the small field where he could make a coach and the blond they saw him handing the ball in different situations.

Sena was impressed with the way the player was running the routes, they were the normal plays the ones every team had same with the routes.

After three hours and two changes of tape Sena and Monta finally left and made their way back to Deimon where they could see the tape.

That night Himura and Kurita spent it going over the film Sena and Monta were able to get, they weren't impressed there were the old players no new breakout players. Not even the blond running back looked that tough.

He was worried about Seijuro Shin, who would massacre the fucking midget. That washis only concern but was confident that Kurita would be able to protect him.

Himura and Kurita arrived early in the morning, they weren't epecting to be accosted by some of Sena's classmates. If he remembered correctly the black haired duck butt was Uchiha Sasuke and the brunette was Inuzuka Kiba.

"What do you want fucking shorties?" He asked while chewing gum.

"We heard you would play against Oujou, we want to play against them. We have some unfinished business with some one that plays there." The brunette said making Hiruma chuckle when they saw a shadow covering them.

"YAY! More players!" Kurita was shouting while hugging and swinging the two firsties who just had a determined look.

"There you are Sasuke-kun, what are you doing with these meatheads." They heard a screechy voice.

"Hn we will play against Oujou where the dobe plays." Sasuke grunted.

"Ohh… Naruto-baka must be their water boy." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Naruto you said?" Hiruma asked getting a nod "Average height, blond hair, a tattoo on his right arm, whisker-like mark on his cheeks?" he asked the three other person who just nodded.

"FAT-ASS WE LOST ONE OF THE BEST NAMES IN THE RUNNING BACK POSITION!" Hiruma screamed

"What are you talking about? Naruto-baka never played that well when we saw him." Sakura said getting nods from her friends well, friend and crush to nod.

"He had great records. We could use him." Kurita said and produced Football Monthly from a bag he had from last year. He opened it up to the stats for last year to the independent teams, they saw his stats, every fourth game he would play horrible.

"Hey we went every fourth game… he would always play horrible those times… why?" Kiba asked making Kurita turn the page.

"I think it was because of family issues." Kurita said while going over the magazine.

"Anyways that doesn't matter Fucking Pinky if you are not gonna help with management then get out!" Hiruma said while brandishing his gun and aiming to the feets of Sakura.

"Sure I will help with the team." Sakura said to the blond demon who just smirked he now had three new minions without having to blackmail them.

"GLORY TO THE KINGDOM!" was heard from outside the school where the Oujou White Knights were getting ready to board the bus that would take them to the stadium, along with the cheerleaders.

Naruto was wearing just a sleeveless black Under Amor while he was holding his helmet and pads on a bag.

Natsu was also wearing a sleeveless black Under Armor while the rest of the team was wearing either white or blue sleeveless they were putting their bags on their seat while the cheerleaders were piling into a separate bus who was about to leave.

Ino was saying something to a long haired blond man. "Remember daddy you can't go on a fatherly rampage if some guy stares at me or Hinata." Ino said chastising her sheepishly looking father who just nodded.

Hinata was doing the same to her father and cousin along with Tenten who was just snickering at the way her boyfriend was looking at the ground.

"Ah there you are Ino-chan so good to see you again." Madame Taki said from behind Ino who brightened and turned around.

"Madame Taki a pleasure to see you again, tell me how have you been?" Ino asked with a huge smile accepting the hug Madame Taki gave her. She turned around and pulled her father forwards. "This is my father Yamanaka Inoichi, daddy this is Madame Taki, she is Natsu's mother, the guy I was telling you about that is my best friend in my class." Ino said with a smile, it was time to put her master plan in action.

"Ah yes Taki Natsuhiko, yes I remember his name, you never stop talking about him or your other best friend Uzumaki Naruto. A pleasure Madame." Inoichi said with a smile and shook hands with Madame Taki.

"I see Wakana-chan I'll see you later." Ino said with a smile and ran towards Naruto and Wakana who were laughing.

"Wakana-chan, Naruto-kun over here!" Ino shouted making Naruto, Wakana, Hinata, and Natsu to turn around and see her making them run to her side.

"Heya Ino-chan!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ino-chan is that your dad with Madame Taki?" Wakana said with a smirk making Natsu twirl in his leg and see her mother talking and laughing with Mr. Yamanaka.

"Ah Ha Ha! That it seems." Natsu said twirling in his spot. Making his friends laugh.

"Uh Natsu-kun how did you, Suzuna-chan and your mother arrived here?" Ino asked with a sly smirk.

"Uhh we came with Naruto and Wakana." Natsu said with a confused look.

"Great… Daddy you can drive Madame Taki to the stadium where we will be playing!" Ino shouted surprising both her dad and Madame Taki who nodded and offered to do so.

Madame Taki smiled and let herself be led to the car.

"Uh mom? Who am I supposed to go with?!" Suzuna shouted from her brothers side.

"Don't worry Suzuna-chan you can come with us." Jiraiya said with a smile popping from behind the group.

"Uh… Oh thanks Jiraiya-san really thanks!" Suzuna said with a big smile, until a jersey was thrown in her face. She took it off and saw it was number 22.

"We got it for you Suzuna-chan" Shizune said with a smirk. Making Naruto and Suzuna blush a bit and smile at each other.

The Devil bats came hauling their bus… meaning Sena, Monta, Kiba and Sasuke were pulling it and Cerberus, the Devil Bats mascot, was chasing them making them work extra hard to not become food.

They were unstrapped from the harness by Sakura who was laughing a bit at their misfortune, they were grabbing their stuff when they saw a bus pull up.

"Whose bus is that?" Monta asked not recognizing the logo on the bus.

"That is the Oujou cheerleaders bus." Saotome Mikoto answered while walking towards the locker rooms with a shrug, she thought that she would never have to cheer for the Deimon Devil Bats when Hiruma was there, she hated the guy, made her boyfriend break up with her.

She hated the cute brunette that asked her and the cheerleading squad to go cheer for the Devil Bats, what was his name… Sena that's right she hated that he was quite cute… in the cute small but dependable boyfriend.

She was sure that Anezaki Mamori had already staked her claim on the tiny speedster.

She followed her friends to the locker room.

Sena was nervous he was finally able to change into his eyeshield 21 persona, he knew they could win, he heard a growl and turned around to see Cerberus he gulped and hurried up putting the shoulders and the helmet, and got out onto the field to see the Oujou White knights just putting their shoulders and helmet on the sidelines.

Sasuke was setting the gear he was lent for the game next to Kiba and started scanning the other team for the dobe. He saw him talking to two blonds, he slapped Kiba on the arm and made his way towards Naruto, he turned around and saw Kiba talking to the crowd where he could see his 'friends' making their way towards him, he kept going towards the blond he thought would never amount to anything.

"Oi Dobe!" he heard Kiba shout and knew they were screwed when half the White Knights team turned a glare at them.

"Huh? Kiba? Guys? What y'all doing here?" Naruto asked and turned around to face his former classmates.

"Thought we had a deal Naruto-baka" Sakura screeched and made an attempt to pummel Naruto like she used to do. She didn't made it one step when Wakana, Ino, and Hinata appeared in front of Naruto, Natsu and Sakuraba who were about to respond aggressively.

"Come on guys, Coach Shogun and Asuma-sensei needs us." Wakana said and started tugging Sakuraba making his fans screech and glare at her.

"Come on Natsu-kun" Ino simply said and grabbed Natsu by the hand she knew that he relationship with Natsu was the same Wakana had with Naruto they considered themselves siblings. Even if only a month had come and gone.

"Naruto-kun… come on they are not worthy." Suzuna said from behind everybody while she had hidden her rollerblades, Hinata just nodded and tried getting Narutos' attention.

"I see you decided to join the Devil Bats just for today huh? Didn't see you play at all last game." Naruto said and snorted "You guys are pathetic. Come Suzuna-chan I'm sure Asuma-sensei wants me to go over the plays." Naruto said and grabbed the blue haired girl by the hand making her smile softly at him, he was falling for that soft smile.

Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura growled a bit and went back to their side to finish changing, Sasuke picked the Linebacker position because he knew he would be able to hit Naruto easier, while Kiba would be a Defensive Tackle and try to hit him before he even got the ball.

When they got to the sidelines they saw Naruto again with several team mates laughing a bit while some were tapping their feet Naruto was standing next to the blue haired girl _'Suzuna'_ he reminded himself, and saw she was putting some tape on his wrists, with a happy smile. He knew he screwed their friendship with his attitude his brother had told him that enough times before he had to go back to college.

Sasuke hated apologizing. Kiba on the other hand just hated Naruto taking the attention and his position on football. He would beat him up no matter what.

Kiba knew that Hiruma ripped apart the other sports in search for players when he saw that he had missed Naruto, finding this monkey like kid that was in the baseball team and had great hands, while also getting this mysterious _'Eye-shield 21 from Notre Dame'_ he thought with a laugh.

 _'We will show them, I will beat Naruto so hard he will never want to see a football in all his life.'_ He thought to himself.

After thirty minutes went by and both teams had warmed up and had pep talks they walked to the field, Hiruma and Kurita went with the referees as captains while the rest of Deimon could only recognize the Quarterback, Lineman, Widereceiver and Running back captains.

Mamori told them that she recognized Ichiro Tamaki, the quarterback with glasses, Makoto Otawara the huge lineman, Haruto Sakuraba the teen pop idol and supposed Ace of the team, and Uzumaki Naruto the running back.

"Mamori-san where is Seijuro Shin? He is supposed to be the captain isn't he?" Sena said with a deeper voice that Hiruma forced him to do whenever he had the helmet on.

"Well he is there but he has no pads on he most be hurt." Mamori said while she trained the camera she was given by Hiruma to tape the game. She saw that they had won the toss and would start receiving she was ready to see her first game.

"Gather round boys." Asuma said while Shin stood behind him, and the Shogun "We will save the Siege book for the second half ok?" Asuma said gaining nods from Naruto, Natsu and Daigo he was glad that after the first training and Naruto and Daigo had that little spat they made up and became good teammates, Wakana and Ino were tutoring Daigo a bit with math while his presence around them made him less like a ticking time bomb.

"But we will still use you, Naruto remember you are just there to block and be the escape route ok? Natsu three-quarter speed, Daigo three quarters." The Shogun said from Asumas side getting a grin from the younger coach.

After the kickoff team was on the field Asuma was next to the Shogun.

"Your father would be proud of you boy" The shogun said with a grunt getting a laugh from Asuma.

"WE FIGHT AS ONE, WE BLEED AS ONE WE WIN AS ONE AND WE LOSE AS ONE!" Shin was shouting inside a ring of teammates, near him was the Aces Tamaki, Sakuraba, Natsu, Naruto and Otawara.

"TODAY IS OUR DAY, WE WILL SHOW THEM THAT WE DON'T NEED THE GOLDEN GENERATION!" Shin kept going when Naruto step into the circle next to him.

He looked around and saw that he had the teams full attention.

"THE GOLDEN GENERATION DIED… TODAY IS THE BEGINNING OF THE DARK TIMES, THE BLACK KNIGHTS OF OUJOU" Naruto said and raised his hand and showing that he wasn't sporting the typical white gloves and tape everybody in the team wore, he was wearing black gloves and black tape on his right hand while a blue tape was on his left. The rest of the team saw that their Aces were wearing the same design except Tamaki who just had the black tape. "TODAY THE BLACK KNIGHT RIDE FOR THE FIRST TIME! WE WILL BRING THE GLORY TO THIS KINGDOM. NOW… WHOSE GOT MY BACK?!" Naruto shouted and pointed towards Shin who answered with a shout of 'I GOT YOUR BACK' and Naruto went like that asking everybody in the circle until the whole team shouted 'WHOSE GOT OUR BACK?!' and Naruto shouted with glee and a smile 'I GOT YOUR BACKS!'. Making the Shogun and Asuma smirk, The Shogun knew that with this new generation he could take them places _'The black knights of the dark times of Oujou… show me what you got.'_ He thought to himself with a smirk.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays to all of you and your families thanks for the support in this year, hope next year is as good as this one**


	4. The First Ride

**CHAPTER 4: The First Ride**

 **I don't own Naruto or Eyeshield21 they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

' _The black knights of the dark times of Oujou… show me what you got.' He thought to himself with a smirk_.

* * *

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman we welcome you to todays match between Deimon Devil Bats and the Oujou White Knights." The Local sound said making the crowd cheer while some cameras trained themselves on the sidelines where the White Knights and then turned their attention to the Deimon side, where the cheerleaders were starting their routines, while the Oujou cheerleaders were doing the same making quite the ruckus.

While this was going on, both special teams were taking the field, Sena was a bit nervous some of the White Knights players looked intimidating, he heard the whistle and saw the ball fly towards him.

Sena gulped a bit when the ball flew over his head and bounce out of the field, and saw the White Knights just stop after stepping into the end zone.

Hiruma shouted towards the small speedster to make his way to the huddle, where he would call the plays.

"KILL'EM YA HA!" Hiruma shouted followed by the offense. "We will run the ball by the right side." He just said making Sena nod, while Kurita and Monta gave him a thumbs up.

They moved to the line where Otawara and Daigo were along with another line man, Kurita and the hu-uh brothers got in position while a helper was there just to be a nuisance.

"DOWN… HUT!" Hiruma shouted and Kurita snapped the ball to the blond devil, who gave it to Sena who grabbed it rather awkwardly and ran to the side where he saw Monta trying to block the corner.

Sena was about to run by Monta when he felt the hit. He let go of the ball in order to protect his body. He had never expected to be tackled, he was hoping that his legs would be able to get him away fast enough, apparently that was not the case.

Fortunately for Deimon Kurita managed to cover the ball so they wouldn't lose the ball.

Sena saw a black gloved hand in front of his face, he followed it to its owner to see the blond haired player that two of his new teammates confronted before the game. He took the hand and was surprised by the strength of the boy who put him on his feet

"Fucking Shrimp!" Hiruma shouted and stomped his way towards Sena. "Show me how the fuck you were holding the fucking ball?!" he shouted foaming from his mouth at the idiocy of his star running back.

Sena showed him how he did and got slapped on the back of his head. "Fucking Shrimp, you are holding it the wrong way!" and Hiruma proceeded to show Sena the right way to hold it. "You are lucky Fatty was able to recover the ball." Sena just nodded in fear and went back to the huddle.

"We will run the same play." Hiruma just said glaring towards Sena who gulped and nodded.

"Down… Hut!" and Sena was on the move this time he managed to hold onto the ball when he was tackled by the corner.

* * *

"Shin… what can you tell me about their runner?" The Shogun asked to his Defensive Ace.

"The way he holds the ball, tells me that he is a self-taught touch football, afraid of contact… or a wimp forced to play because of something Hiruma had on him." Shin said in his stoic voice making the ones that were in range to stare in awe.

"Sugoi Shin-san is amazing to figure it all from just one play." One said getting his teammates to nod. Making The Shogun nod at Shin's assessment while Asuma snickered a bit.

"Naruto will show him how a real player does it!" Sakuraba said slapping the blond on the back, making everybody nod making Naruto smile.

"Touchdown Deimon!" was heard around the stadium making The Shogun narrow his eyes.

"Asuma… who scored?" he asked

"Number 21… He outran everybody, managed to get by the backers and corner, none of the perimeter were able to reach him in time.

"I'm ready coach." Shin said about to put his shoulder pads on.

"No… lets wait and see for the second quarter." The Shogun said walking towards the defense that was getting out of the field. "Tamaki, Naruto start the offense on the 20" he simply said not turning around to see Tamaki and Naruto nod their heads in affirmation and strap their helmets.

Hiruma saw Naruto enter the game, along with Sasuke and Kiba who were glaring at the Oujou running back.

* * *

"LET'S GO WHITE KNIGHTS!" Ino was chanting with the rest of the cheerleading squad.

Suzuna was shouting next to the cheerleaders thinking she was lucky that the Shogun didn't tell her to get back in the stands. She was glad that Jiraiya got her Naruto's number, she was hoping to see him score in his first game, against his former friends that abandoned him.

Hiruma managed to kick the ball all the way to Oujou end zone where Naruto caught the ball and knelt down making Kiba growl a bit.

"Fucking coward" Kiba grumbled and decided to stare at the girl he saw Naruto with, she was cute and planned on getting her just to piss Naruto off.

"Ok knights… lets test the air" Tamaki said making Natsu and Sakuraba to nod. "White 51 left Natsu" he said and broke the huddle.

Sakuraba and Natsu lined up on the left side while Naruto was next to Tamaki on his right side.

"Down… Hut, Hut!" Tamaki shouted and the ball was snapped, Naruto ran forwards and made to grab the ball.

Kiba saw what Naruto was about to do and managed to get past the lineman that was blocking him, he never expected Naruto to stop on his tracks and block his advance, he growled and tried to push Naruto back, but Naruto proved to be stronger. He started to hit Naruto on the face until he heard the whistle. Naruto stopped pushing and backed off.

"Unsportsmanship-like conduct Deimon number 53, 10 yard penalty from the spot of the foul. 1st down." The referee said while Hiruma stomped his way towards Kiba growling.

"Fucking mutt! Watch where you put your fucking hands! You gave them a first down after we managed to stop the receiver to get more than 5 yards!" Hiruma shouted while Kiba just got back on the line.

"White 53 right Sakuraba" Tamaki called making Sakuraba nod, he knew that he could catch the ball, he had been practicing extra hours to improve with Natsu and Tamaki. He was glad, to have Natsu and Naruto join the team this year.

Sakuraba lined up on the right side with another receiver while Natsu was on the left side on the outside. Naruto was on the right side of Tamaki once again.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto, and the number 37, he saw Tamaki get the ball and give it to Naruto who did the same thing as last time and stopped Kiba, and saw the number 37 make his way towards him and get in his zone, he was about to tackle him when he saw the ball never came towards the number 37, and heard the whistle being blown again and saw the play was over on the other side with the number 11 having the ball on his possession.

"Asuma… give Naruto the ball" The Shogun called to his offensive coordinator. "Hai, Tamaki! Siege 34!" Asuma shouted making Tamaki nod and call the huddle.

Hiruma was stomped, he knew that Oujou never planned on using Naruto for more than blocking, he could mold Naruto to reach his full potential in just a few months.

He saw Naruto line up behind Tamaki who was under center while Sakuraba and the tall number 37 were lined up on either side of the field.

He had never seen this formation from the knights. Apparently neither had the fans seen it.

" _OHHH IS THIS A NEW FORMATION FOR THE WHITE KNIGHTS?! LET'S SEE IF IT PAYS OFF!"_ the commentator shouted on his mic.

"Down… Hut! Hut!" Tamaki got the ball and dropped back and gave the ball to Naruto who ran by the opening that was formed between the guard and tackle.

Daigo was grinning like mad when he blocked the kid that had hit Naruto on the face, his grin widen when he felt Naruto dash behind his back, he finished sinking the kid and dashed forwards to try and catch up with his fellow blond.

Sasuke saw his chance against Naruto when said blond ran through the line this time with the ball on his arms. _'you wont get past me Naruto!'_ he thought and tried to tackle Naruto, who simply lowered his head a bit and crashed into Sasuke, who never expected this kind of aggressiveness from his friend nor the strength the blond possessed. And fell on his ass while Naruto just kept on running like he was nothing.

* * *

Sakura was stunned, at first she thought that Kiba would trample Naruto so hard that he would simply walk out of the game and would apologize to her and her friends and come with them to Deimon, to see him stopped not once but twice in the same way, was eye opener, maybe Naruto was onto something wanting to play football maybe he would leave Oujou and come play for Deimon when Deimon beat Oujou.

To see her Sasuke-kun knocked on his back by a running Naruto was frightening, he did it with such ease like it was a practice movement to plow straight through a person and not stop a bit, like if the other person was not even there.

The Shogun smile a bit when he saw his offensive line overpower Deimon's line and Naruto blast through it, said smile turned into a frown when he saw Naruto not following Sakuraba's outside block and ran straight for the outside linebacker that tried to insult him before the game started.

' _Damn it Naruto what are…_ _ **(CRACK!)**_ _well… there is my answer'_ The Shogun said in his mind. His frown turned into a smirk at the sound of clashing helmets.

' _That will teach those two to never mess with him.'_ Tamaki said with a smirk when Naruto put that fool on his ass.

' _Hopefully those two asses will stop bothering Naruto-kun'_ were the combined thoughts of Wakana, Ino, Hinata, and Suzuna. The four girls were smiling at the stomped look from the pink-haired girl that Naruto told them was Sakura.

' _He knocked Sasuke-san down so easily… how can I compete with him when he is so much better?'_ Sena thought when Naruto was running towards him.

Naruto was running towards the eye shield guy and simply cut to the side and took the sideline. It felt good to put Sasuke on his ass!

' _Hopefully now they will stop pissing me off with their constant reminder of our old friendship and asking me to go to Deimon with them.'_ He thought to himself.

Sena was running after him, he saw the number 22 speed up a bit so he did the same and without thinking, overtook him and planted himself in front of him.

Naruto felt his pursuer overtake him and plant himself in front, he was to close to cut back inside and decided to simply crash in to the poor kid. He could tell the kid had confidence issues.

Sena closed his eyes and felt Naruto crash into him and just managed to close his arms around him to bring both to the ground.

" _WHAT A RUN FROM THE NEW RUNNING BACK OF THE WHITE KNIGHTS UZUMAKI NARUTO! HE HAD A RUN OF 25 YARDS BEFORE EYE SHIELD 21 MANAGED TO CATCH UP TO HIM A BRING HIM DOWN! OUJOU IS NOW ON DEIMON'S OWN 30 YARD"_ The announcer was getting sore by the excitement Naruto's run caused along with half of the people that were cheering for Oujou.

* * *

"Naruto! Take a breather!" Asuma shouted making Naruto switch out with the second string running back.

"Good run kid, I just want you to do something, in the second half… follow your damn blocks! They are there for a reason! Don't run straight in to the linebacker!" The Shogun said praising Naruto who nodded. "Why did you ran straight towards that kid? Did he stole your girlfriend or something like that?" He had to know and decided if he should let Asuma send Naruto a left side run. He saw that the flag they got was because the 53 seemed to have some issues with Naruto and hit him in the face.

"I used to go to middle school with those two guys, pissed me off and they left me because I rather play football than hangout with them. Surprised the shit out of them when they found out I was attending Oujou." Naruto answered while taking a sip of water that Wakana offered to him, while Suzuna was gushing around him on his amazing run and asking if his head hurt after knocking the duck haired ass on his ass.

"Cut away from them, or put them on their ass again if you don't have a chance to cut." Asuma said after the Shogun told Naruto to change in the next drive.

"Touchdown Oujou!" was heard through the stadium while the cheerleaders went nuts and started doing stunts when Oujou scored.

Tamaki had made an aerial drive with Natsu and Sakuraba until Sakuraba got a breakthrough and managed to avoid Hiruma's tackle and made it to the end zone before anybody touched him.

Naruto made his way to Sakuraba and congratulated him getting a cheer from the crowd.

Sakuraba's fans were going crazy, their idol and love of their lives had just scored, and was being praised by everybody, even the blond runner who was quite fast.

* * *

Hiruma was grinning, they were only down a touchdown and a two point conversion they could do it, he made his way to where the shrimp and the monkey were standing after the ball from the kickoff team went over their heads again.

"What are we going to do now Hiruma-san?" Sena asked his intimidating captain, who just smirked and sent him running again. Sena just nodded, Kurita had talked to him and that he would protect the smaller player from being hit. Sena smiled to the gentle giant he was a great friend.

The second drive for Deimon wasn't as good as the first they barely managed to advance eight yards before Hiruma was forced to punt it away.

Kiba was getting annoyed, he knew that this team could be so much better, but since only four people were full time players the rest just slacked off. He wanted to beat the smug grin on Naruto's face and then take his girl to rub salt in the wound so he would understand his place beneath him. He was better than Naruto, why couldn't anybody else see it, he would prove them how good he was.

The next Oujou drive was a success thanks to Natsu who got a short pass that he converted into a 65 yard run to the end zone.

"When we get the ball next drive I want Naruto to run the ball." The Shogun said making Asuma nod his head.

"Siege plays?" Asuma asked and was about to look for a good run for his knight.

"No direct runs through the middle and right sides." The Shogun said. "I want to see if his Dark Charge has been completed." He said making Asuma nod and remember how Naruto along with Shin were trying to improve Shin's Spear Tackle, it ended in Naruto developing a high-speed cut that along with his gloves and tape made it look like a dark after image of himself had just ran through one side while the other took the opposite side, making it hard to see which direction he actually made the cut.

"You just don't want him to have a good excuse to run over those two kids again!" Asuma said with a chuckle when he only received a grunt in return. He signaled Tamaki to call a run through the middle, but he called for Natsu to go and block the kid that Naruto ran over a couple of plays before.

Deimons third drive was slow, Hiruma managed to advance little by little, the Linemen and Linebackers were putting a lot of pressure on Kurita and the others, while hitting Hiruma before he managed to get the ball of his hands to the receiver, or managing to hold on to the jersey or foot from the eyeshield wearing kid. They managed to make it to their own 45 yard line that way.

Hiruma managed to get away from the blitz from the middle linebacker and threw a pass to Monta who was open and waiting for the ball. When the corner came up and intercepted the ball, getting out of the field before either the line or the receiver tried to hit him.

Hiruma growled and called for the huddle for the defense.

Naruto, Tamaki, Natsu, Sakuraba and the offense took the field and set up with Natsu next to Daigo, like another blocker for Tamaki, Sakuraba was on the left with another receiver, while Naruto was on the right side of Tamaki.

Daigo was grinning, he knew he had to block and beat the kid again, and he would do it with pleasure.

Natsu was staring at the outside linebacker that Naruto had put on his ass a few minutes ago, he had to block him so Naruto could run around with no interference.

Sakuraba was standing in front of the monkey looking boy who seemed to be smirking not worried about the game. Was the boy flexing his muscles towards the Knights cheerleaders? Damn the kid should not do that. If he tried to do that to either Ino, Hinata or Narutos girlfriend Suzuna he would be dead in a second.

* * *

Tamaki saw how focused his friends were and smirked, it was time for the Black Knights to make their presence known, two of his Black Knights had already become present on the score board it was time for their best knight to do so.

"Down… Hut, Hut!" Tamaki called and the ball was snapped. They were running a delayed run where Naruto was standing next to him to 'protect' him. When he saw Daigo make his move and started to sink the lineman, and Natsu about to reach his block he brought the ball down in front of Naruto who had already seen his running route. Tamaki let go of the ball and Naruto was off like a rocket.

He ran though the hole Daigo had opened for him, he smirked when he passed by Kiba who was on the ground struggling with the weight of the 'Prison Chain'.

Sasuke saw Naruto run towards him again, this time he was prepared to stop the blond, he ran to meet him head-on, when a pair of hands pushed him down and he fell with the number 37 smiling and Posing to the cheers from the crowd at the great block that had just happened. He saw Naruto run without sparing a glance towards him. It made him mad and sad at the same time that his best friend and brother just got over their friendship and history together like that.

Naruto saw Sakuraba overpower the stupid looking monkey guy without a problem. He returned his focus to his last obstacle and target… Eyeshield 21, everybody had heard of the fable Eyeshield 21, the Ace running back for Notre Dame. And like any other running back Naruto wished to face him and beat him. He knew this guy wasn't the real deal, he was just a poser, so he planned to teach the guy a lesson.

Sena was running to meet the running back when he suddenly saw the guy start to go black… and separate in to two images of the guy. He was confused and scared, but knew he had to choose one to try and stop him.

Naruto decided to use his Dark Charge on the poser, so he accelerated when he was a few yards away from the kid he made the cut to his right, and kept on running, smirking that the guy had just gone the wrong way and was on the field stunned. He knew that nobody could catch him but he kept the speed up until he passed the end zone.

* * *

Half the stadium was stunned in to silence, nobody had ever witnessed such a high-speed cut that could confuse the defender in the way Naruto had just done.

The Oujou students and parents were going nuts at the amazing play that they had just witnessed. Jiraiya was shouting his heart out how his son had inherited his football genes, making Tsunade to shake her head a bit but still cheer her son on, Shizune was also shouting like a maniac, while Madame Taki was cheering her future son-in-law.

Tamaki, Natsu, Sakuraba, Daigo and Otawara were the first ones to reach Naruto in the end zone where Natsu and Naruto fist bumped, while Sakuraba and Naruto jumped and crashed their shoulders, and Tamaki faked to punch Naruto when they just clashed elbows together grinning, and Otawara held his hand up laughing while Naruto tried to reach said hand but failed miserably.

They made their way back to the bench where everybody congratulated Naruto on an amazing play.

"Great run Naruto… you definitely live up to the White Knights name and standards." Shin said with a nod and offering a fist to Naruto who smirked and bumped his fist with his rival and friend.

Naruto made his way with the ball still in his hand and gave it to Wakana who pulled some masking tape and a marker where she put it on the ball and wrote the 45-yard run and touchdown, she smiled and put it away and took Narutos helmet to the bench. He turned around and was surprised by Suzuna who launched herself in to his arms and kissed him, Naruto was stunned for a second but responded to the kiss while Suzuna was cheering herself in her mind, where a chibi image of her was celebrating that they finally got the courage to kiss Naruto after all the time they spent together. They never heard the camera flash go off and Wakana to smirk and send it to Ino, Natsu, and to their parents.

Hiruma was stunned, he had missed on one of the great running backs in the independent circuit of the Kanto region, just because some freshmen were stupid enough to get him pissed. Kurita was just stunned but determined to stop the blond next time.

Kiba growled when he saw that Naruto had scored without a trouble, and was kissing the girl, he had to make sure the girl saw him flatten Naruto next time so she would dump him.

Sasuke just stared, he was getting a tingling feeling… he could see why Naruto loved this sport so much, it was exciting, rewarding and teaches you to strive for a better time. He would stay with Deimon… maybe he would get the chance to face Naruto again, and be better prepared next time.

The Shogun smirked, maybe letting Asuma take control of the offense was the right call… especially with all the talent he had to work with. He was sure that the team would climb to even greater heights.

* * *

 **There you go, the next chapter and Naruto's first touchdown.**

 **I'm looking for a suggestion for Naruto's special moves.**

 **If you have any suggestions, questions or just a good comment PM, review and like.**

 **Good critics are welcomed, so I can write better for your enjoyment, flames will be ignored as always.**


	5. Commence the Siege

"Sakuraba!" was heard through the field that went quiet when the hit was heard through the field. Naruto rushed to the field along with Wakana and the trainer to their fallen team-mate and friend.

Kiba looked smug at what he had just done, until he saw a yellow flag fall to the ground and the referee to call a penalty against him, while Himura stomped towards him with an angry look.

"You stupid mutt! Why would you do that? We were doing pretty good at stopping them for a few moments!" Himura shouted while glaring at the brunet kid who just shrugged.

"I sent them a message, they are scared now, so they are easy picking!" Kiba said with an arrogant tone that darkened Himuras mood.

"Take a seat mutt, you are done for this half." Himura said and then looked over the shoulder of Kiba who turned around and saw an angry Daigo Ikari running towards him with murder in his eyes.

' _That fucking jerk, first he tries to hurt Naruto and then he managed to hurt Sakuraba-sempai!'_ Daigo growled and ran towards the brunet who was smirking, he was about to reach him when Naruto appeared in front of him and speared him to the ground with a glare, to cow Daigo to breath.

Naruto slowly got off Daigo and offered him his hand with a smile. "Breath Daigo… don't let him get to you, get revenge on him on the field, humiliate him in front of everybody… beat him down when he tries to break the pocket." Naruto said while Wakana and the trainer carted Sakuraba off the field while his fangirls were shouting bloody murder and for Daigo to beat the dog-boy down to a pulp. While Tamaki, Shin, Natsu, and Otawara walked up to him and surrounded him.

"Cool your head Daigo, we will need burning hearts but cooler heads." Shin said while he put his shoulder pads on.

Natsu put a hand on his shoulder with a thumbs up. "We will show them that when a Knight falls two more will take his place." He said and spun on his heel with a laugh.

"That is the Hydra Natsu-kun. Let us show them that if a Knight is injured his comrades will avenge him." Tamaki said with a laugh at the sweat drop from his other receiver.

"AH HA HA! We will show them not to mess with us!" Otawara shouted and slapped the bleached blond on the back who was breathing a bit easier.

"Let the Siege begin." Naruto said with a glare towards the Deimon bench, that when they turned around they could see silhouettes behind the Ace's of Oujou, a black knight with a white spear behind Shin who was adjusting his gloves, a black knight with a white bow and arrow behind Tamaki who adjusted his glasses, a black knight with a glowing white sword behind Natsu who was posing with a smirk, two black knights with white shields as big as them behind Otawara and Daigo, and a black knight with a fox-like helmet and a white cape separated in nine tails behind a glaring Naruto.

"LET THE SEIGE BEGIN!" Naruto shouted while they jogged back to their bench where the trainer had finished getting Sakuraba out of his pads, while his manager hovered worriedly over him while Suzuna and Wakana helped Sakuraba to sit and relax, oblivious to the killing intent that the fangirls were sending their way.

The crowd cheered for the quick actions of Naruto to stop Daigo from doing a mistake that could cost him his place in the team, while some understood why he would do that they also knew that it could cost far more to the team than to the others.

* * *

"Why are they acting like I've been killed? I'm just bruised and sore." Sakuraba asked the trainer and Wakana who laughed while Suzuna moved back to stand next to Naruto who smiled at her.

"Let them have their fun Sakuraba-kun, besides this just gives them an excuse to put even more effort." The trainer said with a laugh that was mimicked by Wakana who just stared back to where Shin had just taken the field.

"Shin has just stepped foot in the field, and he looks even more serious than ever. Maybe he will make them regret forcing the Shogun's hand, to let Naruto-kun to call for a Siege." Wakana whispered with awe at the presence Shin commanded on the field.

When Shin finally set foot on the game was after Natsu scored his second touchdown of the day, Hiruma called the huddle and was confident that eyeshield would get past a cold Shin.

"Hut! Hut!" And he quickly gave the ball to Sena who ran to the right, hoping that he could out run The Best Linebacker of Japan. Sena quickly crossed the scrimmage line and saw nobody blocking his path, he was home free... Until he felt a blow to his stomach, remembering what Kurita and Hiruma told him of never letting go of the ball he decided to become a ball wih the football tucked in his arms.

What felt like an eternity was just a second and Shin pulled him up. Sena couldn't stop the feeling of puking.

Shin grabbed the ball from the eyeshield wearing kid and ran the ball back to the end zone. Making the stands to cheer for him and the White Knights.

Shin went back to the sideline where his 'friends' were waiting for him, Sakuraba got up a bit gingerly and clapped him on his shoulder, Tamaki smiled and gave him a thumbs up, while Natsu started chanting his name and twirling around like a maniac, Daigo nodded his way and went back to paying attention to the field, but his friend and rival offered him his handto which Shin smirked and slapped it in a sign of giving Naruto his strength for their next drive.

The following drive for Deimon Shin decided to only stop the advance of the offense making it a three and out drive for the Devil Bats. Shin nodded to his only friends in the offense when he walked by them, and sat down on the bench while Wakana gave him some water.

* * *

Tamaki called for a screen pass while Natsu was on the left to block along with Daigo. "Set,Hut!" Tamaki called and faked the run while his line let the big guy Kurita come on to him, he quickly got rid of the ball with a lob pass while Otawara and Daigo started their blocks along with Natsu.

Naruto saw the lane that his blocks opened and he took it, he saw that Sasuke and the fake went to block him. He had hoped to keep this move a secret for the game against Shinryūiji, but thought that it would be a good test, he sped up and did a few stutter steps, along with moving his torso making himself look like he was becoming several of him.

 _ **"KAGEBUNSHIN!"**_ Narutoshouted while Sasuke and Sena saw several copies of Naruto running towards them, unable to decide which one was the real one and failed to realize that Naruto had slipped by them. When they turned around Naruto was ten yards out of the end zone.

As Naruto scored his second touchdown the referee blew his whistle signaling the end of the first half. He walked to the bench and smiled towards Suzuna who gave him a hug and a water bottle, he turned his attention towards the Deimon bench where he saw Sasuke talking with the quarterback and the huge lineman who started chanting happily and hugged Sasuke who looked in-between happy and mortified.

He could also see Kiba grumbling in the bench next to Sakura who kept on sending glances between Sasuke and him, while the eyeshield wearing kid slinked towards the changing room. Naruto scoffed at this, the kid needed to toughen up a lot more if he wanted to play football, specially as a runningback. Although he had to give it to the kid, he took the spears like a champ, and curling around the ball not allowing Shin to strip the ball.

Naruto sighed when Sasuke walked towards him, he decided to meet him halfway there.

"I..." Sasuke started to say but Naruto raised a hand.

"Don't apologize... it was never your fault..." naruto said with a smile that was mimicked by Sasuke, albeit a bit more restrained.

"Also... I can finally see what you love so much about this sport." Sasuke said while looking towards Oujou's bench, "the aura you gave off when you were in the field next to your quarterback, and when you had the ball in your hands... it was intoxicating you know?" Sasuke said with a chuckle.

"Yeah... I know that feeling pretty much, whenever I practice with Tamaki-sempai to do some plays, or run the routes with Natsu and Daigo, or having to avoid getting hit by Otawara-sempai, or running drills by myself, hell even when Shin starts throwing around his spears like it is going out of style, I feel complete and alive." Naruto said while extending a hand towards Sasuke who smiled softly at this and chuckled while shaking Naruto's hand.

"Yeah, I will make sure to practice and developed a counter to your jukes... next time we face each other I will defeat you... brother." Sasuke said and turned to go back to his bench where Kurita and Himura, along with the manager Mamori, and Eyeshield 21 were waiting with a smile.

 _'Itachi... is this feeling the one you always talked about, when I would find that what I was missing?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. He promised that he would embrace this sport and the bonds it provided like a lifeline, he would make sure to be on equal footing as Naruto by the time they face each other again.

* * *

Unfortunately for the Devil Bats they were unable to stop the new ' _black_ _knights'_ ofOujou nor their still amazing defense.

By the end of the game, Sena had been able to sneak away to change out of the gear and saw that his ribs were bruised, he just hoped that they were not broken or anything worse.

Sasuke left with a smile while thinking about the things he would have to get to improve his game. He also left with a note from Mamori reminding him that he should arrive early on Monday to lift weights.

Sakura left with the cheerleaders, thanking them profusely for coming to cheer evenhought they were forced by that Demon, the captain of the team Mikoto smiled saying that it was fun, and that they would do it again.

Mamori and Sena walked back home where they sat reviewing the game, where Sena would focus in the difference between himself and Uzumaki-san and how he could improve, while Mamori took notes of how the whole team responded to certain routes and how they could improve.

Himura was sitting in a chair in his apartment while cleaning his machine gun, he looked back to the match and knew that he would need to do something drastic, well two things, one to recruit regular players, he needed more than the fucking midget, the damn monkey boy, the duck haired boy, the Hu-uh brothers and Fatty.

Kurita was sad and happy, this game was bittersweet for him, sweet for he gained a new friend in the form of Uchiha Sasuke who finally understood the beauty of football. Bitter for they lost and were out of the tournament. He knew that Himura had a plan, he just had to listen to him and maybe Musashi would come back.

* * *

Meanwhile the Oujou White Knights were having a talk with the Shogun.

The Shogun stared at his team after congratulating the players for a good match.

"Even though we won, I want you all to think carefully about the mistakes you made." The Shogun said. "Natsu you should focus more on the position of the defenders after you catch the ball, same with you Sakuraba, Tamaki read the defense faster so you can make the correct decision, Otawara Daigo don't let the defensive end get the best of you with technique, Shin... stop breaking our digital equipment damn it! And Naruto... just follow your blocks." The Shogun said and dismissed the team.

The Black Knights all were waiting for something. Natsu was talking with Hinata and Ino, Tamaki and Sakuraba were going over something with a tablet, Otawara and Daigo were talking about something, while Wakana and Suzuna were giggling about a meditating Shin and Naruto.

Naruto saw he got a text from his mom and turned to all his friends. "My mom and dad prepeared a barbecue for us if you like." He said with a smile when Wakana, Suzuna, Ino and Natsu agreed quickly.

"That sounds like a good bonding experience." Tamaki said getting nods from Shin, Otawara, Daigo and Sakuraba.

They all piled into the van that Shizune was driving. The team were joking when they got to Uzumaki household, they piled out and entered where they saw a lot of different dishes making everybody's mouth water from the smell.

Naruto led his friends to the parlor where they all dropped their stuff and proceeded to the backyard where the grill was with Jiraiya in a pair of short and a sleeveless shirt. While Tsunade was setting out the salad while wearing a summer dress.

When the boys saw the banquet that Jiraiya Uzumaki and Tsunade Uzumaki had prepared they started salivating.

ITADAKIMAS!" The Black Knights shouted and ran to the food.

"Arigatou Kaa-Chan!" Naruto said while eating some salad. And hugged his mom, who just smiled and patted his back.

"Yes Tsunade-San! Jiraiya-San!" Natsu said while he piled more food into Suzuna's plate who started to complain about it.

Daigo and Otawara just nodded and kept on eating.

Ino and Hinata were talking with Shizune about Medical School and how it was. While Wakana was feeding Shin who was doing push-ups in-between bites.

Tamaki was talking with Jiraiya about some books that Tamaki had read -Icha Icha Paradise- which made Jiraiya happy that at least one of Naruto's friends liked his books

After a fulfilling meal the Knights went their own way, leaving Wakana, Naruto and Shizune to clean up.

"Today was fun wasn't it Naruto-kun?" Waksman asked to her blond friend.

"Yeah... Sasuke finally understood what I tried to tell him all those years ago when I started playing football all those years ago." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"And you made an amazing debut with Oujou, with four touchdowns." Shizune reminded Naruto while she finished washing the dishes.

"But now we have to focus on the next game against Sakugaku Punks, so you need to train even harder along with everybody, we want to win the championship." Wakana said with a smile, and said goodbye to the Uzumaki family.

"Night mom, dad, nee-Chan." Naruto said and crashed into his bed with a smile.

 _"Now it's time to focus on the next game, I have to improve my route running, I am the escape route of Tamaki, and his sixth shield. I will make you proud of me Asuma-sensei. Shogun-Sama!"_ Naruto thought before he finally fell asleep.

Tomorrow is a brand new day, a brand new practice, a different team. He would keep on improving to realize his dreams of playing in the NFL.

He would not stop moving his legs until the whistle blew. Just as his first coach taught him.

* * *

 **Soooo... yeah I am back, yes I know it took like six months for me to update something, but, and this ain't no excuse, I started working, and football season (where all my inspiration for this story comes from) was back on and we wanted a back-to-back which we got but that is no excuse, starting this new year I promise to try and upload in three months time.**

 **Happy Holidays to all of you and thanks for the support, to everybody that keeps encouraging me to continue this story, I will not give up on this so please continue reading, I hope i can make longer chapters.**

 **Remember, critics and comments are what keeps me going on with this stories, I specially appreciate Constructive Critics for they allow me to better write. Please if you want to flame, don't just don't and stop reading.**

 **Thanks to Sniperbeattie, TheWhiteTitan, Fenerath, and all of you readers who have both supported this story and submitted moves, all of your moves will be reviewed closely to see which ones would be perfect.**


End file.
